A New Beginning (Re Edited)
by blackstar48
Summary: Re edited oneshot. Regina's inner thoughts and battles as she finally succumbs into darkness. Slight spoilers for 2X05 "The Doctor".


**A New Beginning**

**Summary: Regina's inner thoughts as she rips the young girl's heart out. Spoilers for "The Doctor".**

**Note: Hi guys! Some of you may have read this story already several months ago after 2x05 aired. But this time I re edited this story and kind of expanded it a bit. Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own OUaT and its characters.**

* * *

"What's this?" Regina asked venomously, filled with malice.

She had replaced her innocent voice into a deep, dark tone. And her clothes, instead of her casual yet elegant clothing, here she stood all in black, from leather jacket to leather pants. To sum it all up, she looked both intimidating and menacing.

"Your new replacement of course," Rumplestiltskin replied giddily. " I needed someone more...dedicated."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Dedicated?" she repeated, eyes flashing dangerously.

Yes, it was true. She had not exactly done well with his lessons, but she had been working hard to try to get Daniel back. Now, for sure, she can't.

Pain suddenly overtook her eyes before she slipped on the cold, hard mask back onto her face. Regina then slowly turned on her heel to face the imp's new "pupil".

And following into her mother...no - monster's footsteps, she plunged in her fist into the young girl's chest, hands meeting flesh, and ripped the beating heart from her chest. A gasp escaped the girl's throat.

The Queen almost felt sorry, instantly reminding her of Daniel.

_No, you can't feel sorry now. Love is weakness._

Regina quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

A wicked smile overtook her features. She wanted to prove dear old Rumplestiltskin that she was indeed capable of murder, and that she was most definitely not weak.

Regina faced Rumplestiltskin, as he watched in glee as the scene unfolded before him.

Watched as his favourite pupil do _exactly_ what it was he wanted Regina to do; to be a _monster_.

Grasping the heart within her hands, the dark haired queen squeezed the glowing organ slowly.

Regina then remembered how many times Rumplestiltskin had called her weak, and that made her furious, causing her grip on the glowing, red beating heart to tighten.

The young girl leaned forward, whimpering and writhed in pain...the pain slowly killing her.

Regina smirked in satisfaction. Regina knew how painful the pain in the young girl's chest was like, but that was nothing compared to what living hell Regina had gone through most of her life.

This would be the final straw. She would kill the imp's pupil, and prove him exactly what she was capable of.

_It has to end now._

Her grip now fully tightened on the fragile heart, she squeezed on the heart harder, hands shaking slightly, until all that was left was black dust.

The girl's screams of torture had stopped.

She had done it; she has become exactly like her mother. A monster... something she promised to herself that she wouldn't become.

Ever.

Just for a split second, pain tugged at her heart as she remembered how her beloved Daniel was ripped away from her... her final ray of hope...her last chance at true happiness.

_You know that Daniel won't be happy with the person you've become...you're no longer the Regina he knew. He won't like this at all._

Regina's conscience was screaming at her, at what she'd become, telling her that this was not right...that what she was doing was wrong.

_Why on Earth would you do this? You've become a monster, Regina._

_ Just like your mother. _

_Daniel would never forgive you for this, he won't love you now because you have become the person you promised to both yourself and Daniel you would not become. You have to think clearly Regina. Think about that._

Regina knew what she just did was out of revenge and loneliness. But why did it feel so good and so right?

Then the Queen realized what she had just done. She had succeeded. Pride washed through her, making her feel a lot better and cunning.

_Maybe this is what it feels like to succeed, to feel good at last._

Regina's conscience was telling her that all of the pride she felt was all an illusion. In fact it only left a bigger hole in her heart. The brunette woman ignored the cold sensation that was caking around her beating heart.

Now, she felt truly cold and empty, but that was something she would never admit to anybody, let alone Rumplestiltskin.

And all of the sudden, it felt as though darkness had begun to seep its way around her heart.

"Now... where were we?" she asked coldly in a regal manner, wiping off the remains of the dust to the ground, not caring at all.

She smiled at him wickedly.

_This isn't right, Regina... you just commited murder. You should not be celebrating because of this. You know that because you're much better than this._

The queen knew deep in her heart that her conscience was right, and there was no denying it.

But there was no turning back now. The voice of her conscience was slowly dying as more thoughts of darkness entered Regina's thoughts.

Rumplestiltskin giggled maniacally.

Regina couldn't help it too, and she let out a deep bone chilling laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

_Maybe this was she was born to do. To be evil. _

This was it. The start of a new beginning.

A new beginning to a path of darkness and loneliness.

_Don't go down this path, Regina..._

**END**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I re edited this oneshot because of grammatical errors, and also because I wanted the audience to get an insight as to how Regina's good side was fighting with the bad side, and eventually the dark side won over her good side. **

**What did you all think of this? Please hit the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. **

**Thanks for reading this story! **

**Kisses,**

**-Blackstar48**


End file.
